The Story Of Christmas By Cristian Grey
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: A reviewer requested this so I wrote it. Just a one shot of little stories from the view point of Christian Grey. From an apartment in Detroit to a family home in Bellevue. TISSUE WARNING: the first bit made me cry to write it. HAPPY EVER AFTER


**HI EVERYONE**

**DONT WORRY I HAVENT ABANDONED MY OTHER STORY, THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT AND I WILL UPDATE FIFTY SHADES COPING TOGETHER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**

**A REVIER REQUESTED THIS PLOT LINE AND I COULD NOT GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. I CANT FOR THE LIFE OF ME FIND THAT REVIEW SO I CANT PUT YOUR NAME ON THIS BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA.**

**THIS IS THE STORY OF CHRISTIAN DURING CHRISTMAS. FROM DETROIT TO BEING MARRIED WITH KIDS ITS JUST A COMPILATION OF SHORT STORIES.**

**SHOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU ALL TO GRAB A TISSUE BECAUSE I CRIED WHILE WRITING THE FIRST BIT.**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X X **

**CHRISTIAN McCORMACS POV, THREE YEARS OLD, DETROIT, MICHIGAN, CHRISTMAS EVE.**

I'm itchy and my blankie is smelly but it's the only thing I have so I try to wrap it closer around me and make myself small. I don't like sleeping in the living room but mommy and _Him_, are in the bedroom and when he came over he grabbed me by my hair and threw me out of the room. I have a boo boo on my head now. I have lots of boo boos. The ones on my chest and back hurt the most. He holds me down and put the red stick on my skin and it makes a funny smell and really hurts. Sometimes he does it only once but sometimes he does it lots.

I can't sleep again because my belly is hurting. I only had some bread today so I'm hungry. I take my blankie and sit in the window looking out at the dark street. I dont like the dark. He tells me that monsters will come get me when it's dark because I'm a bad boy. I don't think I'm a bad boy but mommy never stops him from teaching me a lesson so I must be a bad boy. I'll try better tomorrow.

Some of the people on our street in the other apartments have little twinkly lights on their windows and a few of them have trees in their living rooms. That's silly. Why would you put a tree in your home?

Mommy told me that someone called Santa was coming tonight but _He_ told me that Santa doesn't visit boys like me. If Santa is anything like him I don't want him to come visit.

I start getting cold so I go back to the sofa and wrap my blankie around me. I hear mommy making funny noises in the bedroom and I put my hands over my ears. I don't like when mommy makes those noises because _He_ starts yelling at her and saying bad words.

The bedroom door opens and He walks out. I try to pretend I'm asleep but he walks over and yanks me off the sofa by my ankle so I hit the floor.

"Get up you little shit and get my boots, Now" I scramble to my feet and limp over to his boots. My ankle hurts because he pulled it so hard. I pick up one of his boots and take it to him and then go get the other one. They are really heavy and have hard bits in the toes. It really hurts when he kicks me with them and one time he kicked me and I heard something snap in my body. It was really hard to breath for a few days and I heard mommy scream at him because he broke my ribs. I don't know what my ribs are but I don't want them any more because he has broken them lots and lots of times and each time it hurts more so I don't want them.

I hand him his second boot and then go back to my corner. He ties them up and then takes out his matches and lights up one of the white sticks and the end turns red. Oh no! I don't want him to do that to me again! I don't move because it makes him mad when I move so I stay still but he looks over at me.

"Come here boy" I freeze with fright and I think about running away but the last time I did that he held mommy down and put the red bit on her instead and it made her cry. I don't want mommy to cry. I walk over to him and he pulls me down on his lap. I bite my lip and try not to cry because I know what's coming. He lowers it on my back and I scream which makes him laugh.

"Mommyyyyyyyy!" I start crying but he smacks my back right over the new booboo and the pain makes me wet my pants.

"Fuck! You little shit you pissed on me!" He pushes me off of him and then kicks me on my back. He stands above me and takes off his belt. I try to get away from him but he puts his foot on the back of my neck holding me down.

"You worthless little fuck!" He hits me lots of times with the end of the belt and I scream for mommy but she doesn't come. She never comes. When he is finished he loops his belt back through his pants and then grabs my hair so I look at him.

"Merry fucking Christmas you little fuck" he starts laughing and then leaves our home.

I stay on the floor for a long time and cry. I want to get up and get my blankie but my body hurts so bad I can't move. I stay on the floor all night and I watch as the apartment gets lighter when morning comes. I hear our neighbour put on his music and a song comes on about someone called Rudolf who has a red nose. They play it over and over again and by the end I sing along with them and it makes me stop thinking about my booboos.

Mommy comes in the room a long time later and sees me on the floor. She looks really sad today. She gently picks me up and puts me on the sofa and then Goes to the bathroom and brings back a wet towel and some different clothes for me. She takes off my stinky clothes and then gently cleans me with the towel and then dresses me in my clean clothes. Well they are not clean but they are dry and don't smell as bad as my other clothes.

Mommy rocks me on her lap for a while and I snuggle into her. I like it when mommy is like this. She never is when _He_ is around. She is always putting the white stuff up her nose With him.

"I have something for you baby boy" she gently puts me down and then goes in to the bedroom. She comes back and then sits down next to me giving me as small box that Is covered in bits of newspaper.

"Go ahead Christian, open it" she smiles at me. She's so pretty when she smiles.

I carefully open the paper and start smiling. It's a little red car!

"Mommy! It's a tar!" She starts laughing at me and then ruffles my head but stops when I wince. I have a booboo on my head.

"I have one more surprise for you" she gets up and goes to the kitchen. She opens up the top cupboard and then stands on a chair. She reaches right In the back and then pulls out a box. She pours it into a jug and then puts hot water in it and then puts it in the microwave. The door is broken so she has to stand there and hold it shut until the Ping goes off. She takes something out and then dishes it into two bowls. One of the bowls only has a little bit but the other is really full. She sits down next to me and hands me the bowl that is really full. It smells really good and I'm really hungry but just before I go for my first bite she stops me.

"Hold on baby. Before you eat it, I just want to say that I love you very much and I'm sorry I'm not the mommy you deserve. I'm going to try better, I promise and one day we will sit down and have a proper Christmas with a tree and lots of presents and a big turkey but Until that day I just want to say, Merry Christmas baby boy" she softly kisses my cheek and then wipes her eyes because she is crying.

"Ok then dig in!" I quickly take my first bite and it's the best thing I've ever tasted!

"Mommy what this called?"

"It's mac and cheese baby"

"I likes max n cheese mommy" I say and she laughs.

I eat some more but then I see that mommy has finished hers. She only had enough for two spoons. I lean forward and push some out of my bowl and into hers.

"Dig in mommy" I tell her and then finish eating mine.

"Thank you baby boy"

**ONE YEAR LATER, CHRISTIAN GREYS POV, 4 YEARS OLD, SEATTLE, WASHINGTON, CHRISTMAS EVE.**

There is a big tree in the house! It has lights and lots of presents underneath and it smells like the forest. My new mommy told me that some of the presents are for me but I doubt they are. I haven't been a good boy. I killed my mommy. Well that's what _He_ told me. Mommy fell asleep and didn't wake up and when He came in he kicked me and hit me and then burned me while telling me that I killed my mommy and it was all my fault. I didn't mean to do it! I loved mommy. I didn't want her to die but he told me she died because she didn't love me and didn't want me.

Mommy Grace and Daddy Carrick tell me they love me but they shouldn't. If they don't love me then they won't die. If they love me they will die and leave me and it will be my fault. Loving me is wrong. Very wrong.

Lelliott came into my room really early this morning and told me that Santa came and we have lots of stuff but I don't like Santa. Santa makes me think of _Him_.

"Ok sweet boy. This is for you" new mommy hands me a big present wrapped in red paper. I slowly open it being carful not to rip it too much but lelliott is tearing through his making daddy laugh. When I open my present I gasp. It's a lellicoppter!

Mommy helps me take it out the box and then shows me how to use it. It flys! I don't open any more I just spend the day flying my lellicoppter. Lelliott got one too and we raced them and it was really fun. Mommy calls us in when it's time to eat and when I see all the food my eyes get really big.

There is a really big turkey and lots of other stuff but no max n cheese. Where is it? When mommy gave me my red car we had max and cheese. Isn't that supposed to be what we eat today?

"Christian what's wrong?" New mommy asks me. I can't answer her because I've lost my words so I take her hand and lead her I to the kitchen. I point to the shelf and she picks up cereal and I shake my head no. Then she points to pop tarts but I shake my head again. She points to the Max and cheese and I nod my head and smile.

"Christian baby we have lots of food and a big turkey, don't you want that?" I nod my head yes and point to the max and cheese.

"You want both?" I nod my head and she ruffles my hair.

"Okay sweet boy. Seeing as it's Christmas you can have both. Go into the dining room with daddy and your brother and I will make it for you" she smiles and I turn to leave but she stops me by saying my name so I turn around.

"Merry Christmas sweet boy" she tells me and then wipes her tears. Why is she crying? I don't like it when she cries. I walk over to her and pat her leg and smile. I can't say anything to her but I hope she knows that I'm a good boy so she doesn't cry anymore. She leans down and kisses my head and I swipe her tear with my finger and then show her the water drop. I shake my head from side to side and she understands.

"Ok Christian, no more tears"

I walk back into the dining room and sit in my seat.

I have lots of stuff this year but I wish mommy was here. I wish I didn't kill her.

I'm sorry mommy.

**_CHRISTMAS NIGHT, CHRISTIANS POV, FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, ELENA LINCOLN'S BASEMENT, SEATTLE, WASHINGTON_**

"Seven! Thank you Mistress!"

SMACK!

"Eight! Thank you Mistress!"

SMACK!

"Nine! Thank you Mistress"

The cane comes down for the tenth time on the back of my ass and it hurts like a mother fucking bitch!

I've been here for three hours and I've been beaten, flogged, caned, whipped, and fucked. I like the fucked part but I dont really like the rest, even though I deserve it. When Elena is finally finished with me she makes me pleasure her with my mouth and then she let's me fuck her ass as a Christmas gift.

Merry fucking Christmas to me.

"Come over again tomorrow night pet and you can have more of the same" Elena kisses me hard and then makes me leave her house. Linc will be back soon and I don't want him to catch me.

I've really settled down these last few months since Elena started helping me. My grades are better, my attitude is better and I've even stopped drinking. Well, I've stopped drinking as much. I need this and I need her. She's giving me control over my body and I'm like an addict. I can't walk away from her.

I make my way back to my house and go straight to the kitchen to make myself some mac and cheese. It's my tradition and while I eat it I let my self remember my birth mom. 364 days of the year, I hate her. I hate her so much that I seethe with anger! How could she let him do that to me? Why didn't she stop him? Why did she fucking kill herself? I ask my self the same thing all year round. But not Christmas Day. On Christmas Day, during the small amount of time it takes me to eat a bowl of Mac and cheese I think of the Christmas before I came to live here. The morning she cleaned up my wounds, gave me a toy car and made me mac and cheese and it's during this time, maybe the 6 or 7 minutes it takes me to eat that I let my self grieve for my lost mother.

She was just twenty years old when she died and her life ended in a dirty, damp, smelly apartment in Detroit. No one should die like that. I made a vow to myself once that one day I will have enough money to buy and then take down that apartment complex from hell and in it's place I will build a community centre. Somewhere where young girls with no one else, can have a good meal and access to medical attention and child care.

I finish eating and then put my bowl in the kitchen and then wipe my eyes. Every single year I vow I won't cry but every single year like clockwork, as soon as I finish eating the tears fall. I hear footsteps and I quickly compose myself and turn to see my little sister running into the room.

At eight years old she is super annoying but she's also my most favourite person in the world. I love my little sister and she is the only one that I have ever allowed to get close to me.

"Christian! Finally! Come on I have something for you!" She takes my hand and leads me into the living room. She makes me laugh when she sits me down and tells me not to move. She's a bossy little thing. I sit and stay and she runs out of the room and comes back five minutes later with a present. She takes a seat on my knee and then hands me the present.

"Merry Christmas Christian"

"Mia you didn't have to give me another gift, you already gave me the remote control car, which I love by the way"

"I know but that is a toy that mommy helped me pick out. I made this one and I only just finished it, that's why I didn't give it to you this morning"

I smile at her and slowly open my gift. When I see what's inside I have to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. It's a picture of Mia and myself when she was a baby. I'm holding her in my arms and she is smiling at me as I stroke her little head. In the back ground is a massive Christmas tree and a roaring fire. The picture is great but what makes it perfect is what Mia has done with the frame. Tiny little models of aeroplanes, helicopters, cars, baseball stuff, pianos, a mini kick boxer and fishing rods have been glued all over it and in the corner actually carved into the wood are the words

**"To the best big brother in the world, I love you to the moon and back, Mia"**

"I made Elliott one too but his says to the funniest big brother in the world...do you like it?"

"Mia, I love it. This is the best gift I have ever been given. Thank you so much and I love you to the moon and back as well"

"Happy Christians Big brother"

"Happy Christmas little sister"

**CHRISTMAS EVE, ESCALA PENTHOUSE, CHRISTIANS POV, AGED 27**

"Did I tell you that you could get me gifts Miss Martin?" I growl at Susannah.

What the fuck is this shit? She brought over a fucking stack of gifts and a sprig of mistletoe! Is she fucking kidding me?

"No Sir you didn't but it's Christmas I thought..." I cut her off with a glare.

"Take that stuff to your room and then go to the playroom and get in position" she turns and grabs all the stuff, including the stupid fucking Santa hat she actually though I would wear.

I hate Christmas! It's just another day of the year. Big fucking whoop. I told my mother and father that I would be away on business for Christmas Day and I hated the look of disappointment in my mothers eyes but I don't want to sit around a table with my family and pretend that I'm normal. I'm not normal. I'm a fucked up son of a crack whore.

I work, I make money and I fuck my submissive. I don't want gifts, I don't want a fucking tree and I swear I will break the neck of the next street singer I hear singing fucking jingle bells.

I go to make my way upstairs when Taylor and Gail come around the corner all dressed up.

"We are going now Mr Grey, have a good Christmas Sir" Gail tells me. She really was a great find and she makes the best mac and cheese I've ever tasted. Well, the only time better was that one time in Detroit but I don't let my mind go there.

"You too Gail. Taylor, drive safe" I shake his hand and give Gail a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do sir, merry Christmas"

"You too" they turn to leave when Gail screeches.

"Oh my god I almost forgot!" She hunts around in her bag and pulls out a tiny box. She walks over to me and puts it in my hand.

"I know you said you didn't want any gifts and we shouldn't go to any trouble but I saw this and thought of you sir. Merry Christmas and we will see you in a few days" she turns away and heads towards the elevator holding Taylor's hands.

I look down at the box and frown. It's about the size of a matchbox but a little deeper. I slowly open it and a tiny piano falls into my palm. It's on a key chain and it's a miniature grand, like the one I own. I examine it and smile when I press one of the tiny keys and it actually makes a little note. I quickly grab my R8 keys and add the new addition. It's so neat!

I will miss Taylor and Gail for the next few days but I am sure I can cope on my own. Susannah is leaving tonight for her family home in Portland and none of my staff will be around until at least the day after Christmas.

I look around my huge apartment and I feel a bit sad. I have billions of dollars, a family who say they love me, great staff and a good friend in Elena, but something is missing. I just don't know what. I've never felt like this before. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me but I know what will make me feel right again. It's waiting for me upstairs and I'm sure after a good hard fuck I'll be on top of the world again.

THE NEXT DAY

I pull the bowl out of the microwave and take it outside on my balcony where I have been sat most of the day. While I eat I allow myself to think about _Her_ and like always, the fucking stupid tears come.

My whole life I have set my self goal and I have achieved them. Wanted lots of money, got lots of money. Wanted a few hot girls to flog and fuck, got them. Wanted power, got it. For the first time in my life I have nothing to aim for. I have my company, my car, helicopter, plane and my money so what's left?

For the first time in 23 years I cry not for the dead crack whore, but for myself.

This is my life.

My sad lonely, pathetic, fucked up life.

And I deserve every single bit of it for not being able to save my mommy.

**ONE YEAR LATER, CHRISTIANS POV, ESCALA PENTHOUSE**

"Oh Mr Grey...Santa came down the chimney and got you a little gift" Ana sing songs into my ear from her perch on my back. I slowly turn over onto my back being carful not to make her fall. She's pregnant with my baby and I would die if anything happened to them. We don't know what we are having but we have names already picked for a boy and a girl. I really want a little boy but I will be pleased with either as long as it's healthy.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Grey" I sit up and kiss the breath from her body.

I am so fucking happy that I get scared that I'm dreaming.

Everything happened so fast with her but I know that she will be with me forever. I freaked when I found out I was going to be a father but now I am really excited.

"Come on, I have your presents" she pulls me out of bed and leads me by the hand out into the living room.

It's hard to believe this is the same room as last year. We have a 12 foot Christmas tree which we decorated ourselves. We had so much fun and Ana was cute as fuck in her pink pyjamas trying to reach up to the higher parts of the tree. She giggled like mad when I picked her up and carefully put her on my shoulders so she could reach.

We sit In front of the tree and each open our gifts.

I got her a diamond bracelet with matching earrings, a few first edition books and the deeds to a house in the Bahamas. She told me I had more money than sense but then she kissed me like a million times so I know she likes it.

Her gifts to me were the best I have ever gotten. She has commissioned a new pool table for the new house that has CTG engraved in the wood and she got me a watch which said "_Yours till the end of time, love Anastasia"_ She blushed when she handed me a book of coupons which I can redeem at any time which say things like "one blowjob" "sex anytime any place" and my personal favourite "one free spanking" she made them herself online and I can foresee a lot of fun with these.

"These are the best gifts I've ever received, thank you Anastasia"

"Well you do have one more Mr Grey"

"I do? Where is it?"

She stands up and grabs her purse and then hands me a small soft package. She sits down and smiles.

"There is another member of our little family that didn't want to be left out"

I look to see who it is from and I smile when I read

"**To Daddy, I love you lots, see you soon, Blib x x**

I open the wrappings and pull out a tiny blue onsie. One the front it says

"Future CEO of GEH, Theodore Raymond Grey" I snap my head up to Ana. She had a regular doctors appointment last week that I couldn't go to because I got stuck in fucking Portland.

"Ana...are we?...,is it?" I can't get the words out and she smiles.

"We are having a boy Mr Grey"

I stand up and twirl her around and start whopping like a child! I'm having boy!

"I love you so much baby! Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world and thank you for my boy. I love you"

"I love you too Christian, merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas Anastasia"

**TEN YEARS LATER, CHRISTMAS EVE, CARRICK AND GRACES HOUSE, ANAS POV.**

"Have you seen them yet?" Kate starts laughing and I try to hold it in but I laugh with her.

"No but I'm picturing it in my head"

The whole family have come for Christmas at Bellevue which has been a tradition for years now. All of the children have been told to sit in the living room because there is a surprise for them.

Christian and I have four children all under the age of 11. Teddy is ten, Phoebe is 8, Matthew is 6 and Ella is 2. Kate and Elliott have three girls age 9, 7 and 4 and Mia and Ethan have two boys aged 4 and 2 so all together the room is filled with lots of excited kids.

The door opens and when I see who walks in we all burst out laughing. Ethan and Elliott are dressed as elves compleat with green tights and pointy shoes. They start prancing around throwing glitter and candy canes at the children who are all a bit hyper.

"Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas!"

"SANTA!" All the younger kids scream and I turn to see my husband dressed as Santa in the traditional red suit and long white beard. He hands out presents to each child and makes them all laugh when he puts one of his elves, formally known as Elliott, in a head lock.

I watch the joy on Grace and Carricks face as they watch Christian enjoying celebrating Christmas. After about an hour I am taking a bit of fresh air on the patio when I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

"Ho Ho Ho" he whispers and it makes me laugh. I turn around and look at his handsome face. He is still wearing the hat and suit but the beard is gone, thank god!

"Is that mistletoe above you Mrs Grey?" I look up and sure enough, it's mistletoe.

"It is but I don't think my husband would like me kissing you, Santa. He is a very jealous man and he is the only one that gets the privilege of kissing me" he pulls me close and I can feel his arousal through the suit.

"I'm sure he will be ok with it, besides, it's you who should be privileged, Santa doesn't normally visit naughty little girls but I have made an exception for you"

"Well if that's this case then perhaps I should live up to my reputation. Boathouse?"

He picks me up and runs across the lawn to the boathouse. When we get in he locks the door and gently places me on the sofa.

"I fucking love Christmas!" He says and then kisses me.

"Now do you love Christmas or do you just love all the naughty things you do to me at this time of year?" I ask him and he pulls back a little, smiling down at me.

"The naughty things are a bonus but I do love Christmas. I have some very good memories of Christmas...my first one is when I was still living in Detroit. My mother made me mac and cheese and gave me a car, and then all my Christmases with the Greys but my most favourite was my first Christmas with you. You're the best gift I have ever had Anastasia Grey" I touch his face and softly kiss his lips.

"Merry Christmas Mr Grey"

"Merry Christmas Mrs Grey, and many many many more to come"

THE END.


End file.
